College Confusion
by BlueIowa
Summary: Hiccup and his friends start college. Everyone has roommates they know, except him. Will his new roommate, Toothless, make him question his opinions on guys? Will he be made to face feelings he never thought he would feel? Modern AU, [suck at summaries.] HiccupXhumanToothless. Guy on Guy, yaoi. Rated m for language and sexual things. Some straight character on character later.
1. Chapter 1

Bit of an intro chapter, things will get somewhere next chapter, thank you for reading, please review and if you like it and want to see where it is going remember to follow, thanks!

PS: if it is in bold it is a **text **and if it is italics it is _Hiccups point of view._

* * *

"Why are you late Mr...?"

"Haddock. And sorry."

"Okay then, present your first day speech presentation please."

"Okay, so my name Hiccup...it isn't my real name, just a nickname but I've had it long enough now that I don't need to be known as my real name. That's the thing about small towns once you have a nickname it is kind of stuck...Erm I am happy to be starting here and I hope I don't fail...I guess?"

"Thank you Haddock. Now you can sit down. Who is next?"

_Okay, so that is Elena, for some reason she doesn't want to be called miss or by her last name... but hey its only a college teacher right? Okay so I get this could be confusing but I'll just go back a few days..._

"Oh Hiccup my boy, its so sad you are leaving for college." The large man shouts crushing his tall son in a bear hug.

"Dad chill out I may be going to college but its like 20 minutes away...can you let me go now? Snot is picking me up right about now..." Hiccup replies sounding pretty bored of all these silly goodbyes.

"Oh yes. Right well see you soon, ring if you have forgotten anything."

Hiccup drags his bags to the front door and waves to his paranoid father, just as he does this his cell phone vibrates and lights up with a text

**Get in the car homo.  
Love you really...Snot.**

To which he replies with:

**Who doesn't love incest cousin love aye?**

**Coming now, shh.**

Hiccup looks up from his phone and laughs after replying and placing it back in the back pocket of his jeans to pick up his bags.

He gets to the car and opens the trunk to throw his stuff in when he is greeted by a shout from the from seat.

"YO HIC-SACK."

"Jesus Christ..." He mutters, "Hi Tuffnut-sack."

"Yeah I guess it's pretty tuff." The blond boy in the back seat answers looking down at his crotch.

"Can we test it? Like can I just punch you square in the dick and you will be fine?" The boy referred to as 'Snot' adds in, turning around from the back seat with a fist raised.

"No I think I am okay..." 'Tuffnut' replies sounding scared.

_Okay so these two dipshits are my friends, well cousin and friend. Known them for years and yes they have always been this stupid. Snots real name is Scot, we just all have nicknames. Tuffnuts name is actually Terence. I don't know when nicknames started but they stuck...for life._

"Shouldn't we get going?" Said a feminine voice from the seat next to Snot.

"I agree Ruff, can we just go already? Orientation awaits." Hiccup adds sounding overjoyed with sarcasm.

* * *

The car of four reach the huge metal gates of the college with large letters above the gates in metal reading 'Berk Technical College'. There were loads of other cars entering creating so much traffic and loads of college students walking around the campus, some looking more lost than others.

"Hey is your friend Astrid joining Berk Tech too?" Snot asks breaking the silence that had appeared not to long ago.

"Yeah, and she is single...as I know that is why you two asked." She answers shooting scary looks to Snot and then her brother in the back seat.

"We should all hang out, and bring out roomies if we have new people. New friends woooo." Snot shouts fist pumping out the cars window.

"It will be so weird being with someone I don't even know..." Hiccup adds sounding concerned.

"Hey I'm sure it will be fine, you guys can all be buddies, hey when we hang out though we should find a party."

They all agree in unison as they reach the car parking zone and unloaded their stuff from the car. They are shown to their dorms and rooms and then are left to settle in and unpack.

* * *

Hiccup was the first one to get to the room out of him and his unknown roommate so he chooses a bed and begins to unpack.

After he had unpacked a few things he had fallen asleep on his surprisingly comfortable bed and drifted off into a light sleep.

He didn't register the sound of his door opening but when it shut the unknown person accidentally slammed it making the sleeping boy jump up in shock.

"Shit I am so sorry dude."

"What the hell?" Hiccup asks dazed and confused still in sleep mode.

He looks to the door to see who it was and he saw an unfamiliar face staring at him in shock but with a comedic edge to it.

The boy extended his hand coming into visible light and pulled Hiccup to his feet.

"Hey, I'm Tony, obviously you must be my roommate?" The boy said flicking his head to get his longish black hair out of his face.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I have a real name, I don't use it though. No one really does here, I just go by a nickname. Hiccup." He replies shaking the boys hand after standing.

"Ah fair enough, I am new here so I definitely wouldn't have known that, nice to meet you too dude. Also I snuck some beer in, want one?" Tony laughs putting his bags on the free bed pulling out two beers.

"Do you have a nickname? And yeah thanks." Hiccup asks sitting back on his bed facing the other boy.

"Yeah 2, I guess. Tone, like for short or a weird one, Toothless."

"Why Toothless?" The brown haired boy asks, intrigued and opening his beer.

"I used to get in to a lot of fights in school. I used to punch them and their teeth would come out...so I would be making them toothless. When I got into fights after that people used to chant 'Toothless, toothless' so it kind of stuck." Tony answers, reminiscing on some old memories.

"Don't punch me? I like my teeth in my mouth." Hiccup jokes taking a sip of the cold contraband beer.

"Don't worry dude I doubt I'd need to punch you I like you already." He replies smiling also taking a sip.

"Well, Toothless, I can see this being the start to a great friendship." Hiccup announces proudly.

"I can certainly agree with that Hiccup, cheers!" Toothless agrees as the two boys clink their bottles together.

* * *

Will be updating asap, thanks for reading, you know you want to review it for me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for next day update, thanks to those who followed and reviewed and all that good stuff, some more character development in this part but next chapter will actually get somewhere ;). Hope everyone likes this. Thanks for reading!

Once again: **bold is for texts **and _italic is for Hiccups point of view._

* * *

The boys had drank two more beers each before calling it a night and going to bed, so when they woke up the room smelt of slightly stale beer. Hiccup had woken up first feeling a bit groggy and confused because it was still not completely light outside. He looked over at his phone to check the time and it read 5:47.

"Are you kidding me...?" He groans to himself knowing soon it will be light and he would have to get up because he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

As he had arrived on a Friday they now had the weekend to explore the area, chill out and get unpacked but waking up at this time is just not cool. He managed to drift off again into a light sleep for a few hours before getting interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hic tits!"

More knocking.

"HIC SHIT"

And then his phone vibrated and lit up, so he grabbed it and looked at the text.

**Open your damn door hic tits, me and tuff want to say hi.**

Hiccup groaned and went to his door opening it and being greeted by the excitable faces of his two friends. He opened the door wide enough to let them in and then flopped back down on his bed. This time when Hiccup had woken up Tony had left the room, probably to shower or something.

"So how's your roommate?" Tuffnut asks taking a seat on Hiccups bed.

"He seems okay, I don't know where he went though." He replies sounding confused looking around the room.

"When do you think he will come back? I want to snoop around his shit." Snot added.

"Why are you so weird...?"

"HEY HE HAS WEIGHTS AWESOME...HE LIFTS!" Snot shouts in excitement.

Just then the door opens and Tony comes in with soaking wet hair, looking surprised at the new faces in his room.

"So this is your roomie Hic?" Tuff asks looking at the guy in the door frame.

"Erm, hi I'm tony." He says waving slightly and then giving Hiccup a look to show he was confused.

"Toothless, this is Snot and Tuff, cousin and childhood friend, bla bla bla. As you can tell I suck at introductions." Hiccup states still sounding tired.

"...Snot?" Tony asks slightly confused.

"...Toothless?" Snot and Tuff add in unison.

"Okay so more introducing for me. Joy. Tony's nickname is Toothless because he punches peoples teeth out." Hiccup explains in a bored way.

"Oh right, and he is called Tuffnut because he was the complete opposite of that when he was little." Snot adds to the explanations.

"My real name is Terence...or Terry, whatever I feel like." Tuff says shrugging his shoulders.

"His real name is Scot, but Snot seemed like a better name becuase he used to punch the snot out of little Terence over here." Hiccup laughs punching Tuffs arm lightly.

"Ah okay then, we all have nicknames? Cool." Tony says smiling at his new friends.

"Hey he should meet Ruff, seems like her type." Snot says winking at Tuff.

* * *

The guys had left Toothless and Hiccups room after they were ready to meet up with Ruff and her mystery roomie. They had said to meet on an area of grass in front of the guys doom building so they could just chill and have another round of introductions.

The guys had been sitting on the patch of grass for about half an hour when the girls finally showed up.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" Tuff asks aiming the question at Snot but loud enough so the girls will hear.

"I do not know Tuff, why does it take them so long?" Snot jokes back.

"Shut your mouth I'll fold you like an origami swan." Ruff replies quickly earning a high five and a laugh from her blond friend.

"So is it time for more introductions?" Hiccup asks looking over at Ruff.

"Yeah okay well this is Astrid, my roommate and awesome best friend." Ruff answered pointing to the girl resulting in the majority of the guys staring at her.

"Hi?" Astrid says cautiously.

"So moving on, who is that?" Ruff asks pointing at Toothless.

"He is my roommate, Tony, or if the nicknames are happening still he is 'Toothless' because he punches people." Hiccup announces for the second time today, patting him on the back.

"Well hellloo Toothless, I'm Ria but you can call me Ruff." She says scooting herself round so she can sit closer to him leaving Astrid with Snot and Tuff.

"Let's get to know everyone a bit better aye?" Snot says eyeing Astrid.

* * *

After asking a few questions the guys went off to get lunch so the girls went back to their room. When they got there they started a big conversation about the guys.

"Soooo anyone you got your eye on Ruff ?" Astrid asks laying on her bed looking over at her friend.

"Not really but Tony is actually gorgeous, I mean his eyes are so damn green. He has almost perfect muscles and amazingly dark perfectly styled hair... and good fashion sense...This could only mean 2 things though. 1, he is looking for love or 2, he is gay." Ruff concludes with a look that shows she is deep in thought.

"Do you think?" Astrid asks with a look of shock on her face.

"Maybe I dunno but I would love a go on him. We should become sexuality detectives...So! What did you think of my friends though?" She asks changing the subject abruptly.

"Snot and your brother are weird but Hiccup seemed nice?" Astrid answers looking over at her roomie.

"He is definitely one for friend material, that guy. Never seemed to have interest in girls, and when he grew up and got fairly good looking there was still no girlfriend, which was good news for me, until he totally friend zoned me. Which is why college is amazing because it is filled with guys and there is probably some I don't know yet!" Ruff squeaks excitedly.

"Hmm he did seem odd..." Astrid says drifting off into a thought.

"So what did you think of my crazy bunch of friends?" Hiccup asks as him and Toothless go into their room.

"The guys seemed weird but the girls were alright, although the taller one, was her name Ruff? She made me a little nervous with the amount of staring she was doing. Why did she keep looking at me?" He asks sounding scared.

"Not a clue..." Hiccup wonders, just then his phone vibrates and lights up with a text from Ruff saying:

**Big party. Meet us at the gates at half 8, bring Toothless xxx**

Hiccup then changes subject by asking "Later I think we are going to a party, you should come with us it would save me from being insanely bored and they asked you to come." Hiccup says flashing a smile to his friend.

"Yeah sure why not. What could go wrong?" Toothless responds smiling at the offer.

* * *

The group arrive at a party in a house the next street down from college grounds, the house being owned by an older student meaning it was filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces. The group found drink and after a few hours of music and drinking the majority of the party had turned to one giant drinking game.

_At this party there was so much drink you could have drowned in it. So I actually gave it my best shot. From what I remember it was a good night._

Throughout the night Astrid and Ruff had been watching Toothless and how he acts around people because they wanted to continue with their thought earlier of him possibly being gay. After stalking him for god knows how many hours, they finally moved in for the kill.

"Toothless!" Ruff shouted, trying to be heard over the loud house music.

"Hey!" He replied sounding fairly intoxicated.

"Can we test something please?" Astrid asks getting closer to his ear so he can hear her properly.

"Erm, sure?" Toothless agrees confused.

As soon as he agrees Ruff pushes him against the wall and kisses him as well as she could, in a half drunk attempt to make sense of this boy.

She pulls away and nods to Astrid leaving the now less drunk boy in a dazed state and dragging him by the hand out into the back yard where it was quieter for thorough questioning.

"What is going on? I am so confused." He demands slurring his words a little and running his hand through his hair.

"You aren't straight are you?" Ruff asks.

"W-wha-what are you talking about?" Toothless replies looking confused.

"You are not straight are you?" Ruff says continuing her questioning.

He doesn't respond to the question with anything but a sigh placing his hand on his forehead and resting his head on her shoulder. The two girls detective work was complete.

* * *

Thanks for reading will update asap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the gap, will be uploading tomorrow and Tuesday hopefully to make up for this**

**Read and review, thanks!**

* * *

"I don't get how you worked out I was—wasn't straight... I didn't think it was obvious at all. You're reasons are just silly, I just like looking nice." Toothless huffs letting himself fall from his seated position onto the grass with a thud.

"I don't know why we asked, I just had a hunch. That and earlier at the party I saw several girls trying to flirt with you and you just avoided them like they were an infectious dieses." Ruff replied patting his arm lightly.

"It was quite funny watching their faces though." Astrid adds.

"Yeah I guess it was...WAIT does anyone else know?" Toothless asks nervously.

"No, why?" Ruff responds looking concerned.

"If Hiccup finds out he will be so annoyed..." Toothless says in a small timid voice.

"I doubt that." Ruff replies falling back onto the grass to join Toothless.

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem to enjoy female attention either; I doubt he would have a problem because he probably understands. I have been watching how he acts for ages now and he just doesn't seem interested...in anyone..." Ruff explains trailing off at the end.

"Ah okay..."

"We should tell everyone!" Ruff exclaims scaring her 2 half drunk friends.

"Why?!" Toothless shouts back looking scared and shocked.

"No one is homophobic in our lot. So you are pretty safe," Ruff explains then adds "and one could possibly be in team homo."

"Ah maybe Ill tell them."

* * *

As they still had a week and a half until their lessons started there was plenty of friendships that sprouted like Ruff and Toothless had become close to discuss more about his sexuality. Another budding friendship was His and Hiccups, they had clicked instantly and had developed a close friendship like they had known each other for longer than just under a week. They joked and talked together about everything.

Everything except that secret only the girls knew.

They had gone to another party and the girls had abducted him again for another secret talk, leaving the guys. This conversation consisted of how 'gay' he was whether he had spotted anyone he took a liking to.

He had answered yes but didn't let them know who it was... but they had their suspicions.

* * *

When they rejoined the party and most of the people had left, when they returned to the guys Hiccup looked drunk but irritated and Snot and Tuff looked amused at something. They all left the party and returned to their rooms early morning and all of the guys went back to Toothless and Hiccup room to hang out for a bit and have a few beers from their secret beer stash.

"We should do this tomorrow night too just chill us four and the girls and they can invite like two girls and we can play spin the bottle and not have to kiss another guy." Snot suggested with that last part making Toothless look around in a nervous way.

"Why not, b-but for now could you leave? I am so tired." Hiccup stutters seeming barely awake.

"See you tomorrow then guys." Tuff says getting up and going to the door with Snot following behind him waving as they exited the room.

"So what was it you and the girls went off to talk to about at that party last week? And earlier?" Hiccup asks suddenly sounding a lot more awake than when the others were there.

"Ahh they just wanted to ask a question."

"Can I know this question? I bet it was something to do with Ruff wanting to see you nude or something...She is weird like that." He says rambling slightly as he gets lost in thought.

"Erm... you can only know the question if you promise you will have absolutely no visible or verbal reaction to it... I mean I know we haven't known each other long but we are close now. I wouldn't want anything to change..."

"If you telling me you are leaving college before it's started please don't...I like you a lot more than Snot and Tuff.

"No don't worry I'm not leaving." Toothless says smiling at him then his smile fades as he knows it won't be like that for much longer. He pulls out his phone quickly and types a message to Ruff and sends it:

**I need to tell Hic, if I call you after its because it went wrong X**

To which she replies with:

**Good luck, he will be fine with it tho xxxxx**

"Dude? What was it you was going to say?" Hiccup asks bring Toothless back into real life.

"Erm, okay...well there isn't anything going on between me and her and I know all you guys think that."

"What do you mean? You are always together?" Hiccup responds sounding confused.

"Well, we are actually just discussing my...erm..." Toothless starts, clearing his throat to continue, "my sexuality."

"What do you mean? Come onnn we are close friends you can honestly tell me anything."

"I-I am gay."

Hiccup looks at him slightly shocked for a second and then the look turned into a soft smile. "Hey, why was you so nervous about telling me that? I wouldn't judge you."

"Really? You are really okay with having a homo roomie?" He asks in a timid voice.

"Yes, honestly Im glad you told me." He says continuing his smile.

_I never understood why people got nervous when telling their friends they are gay..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick up date yay**, the story is coming together nicely now and for those who read this on their phones I have put** -**_Hiccups point of view bits like this- _and will be doing for all of the story. Thanks for reading, review favourite & follow.

* * *

The next morning Toothless had gone out to meet Ruff to tell her about how Hiccup had reacted to him coming out.

"Okay so I am out. Well... only to you, Astrid and him. He seemed more okay with it than any straight guy should to be honest." He explains whilst fiddling with a blade of grass that he had picked from where the two sat.

"This is just a hunch but I do really think he could be like... bisexual? Maybe? I dunno the idea seemed less silly in my head." Ruff ponders laying on the warm grass.

"Hmm now you said it I get what you mean..."

"Would you ever date Hiccup?" Ruff suddenly says sitting upright to face him.

"Ermm I don't kn—"

"Would you? You can tell me." She says reassuringly.

"Well... you could say I might have the tiniest crush on my roommate..." He answers looking off into the distance so he didn't have to make eye contact.

"Yay!" Ruff says clapping and coming up with a scheme in her head to get the two together.

* * *

Later that day Ruff and Toothless had met up with Astrid, Hiccup, Snot and Tuff and they had all gone to a local pizzeria for dinner. Hiccup seemed to be annoyed for some reason like he was at the party and the other guys were just ogling Astrid because she had a top on that was far too low.

Toothless and the guys had gone to order but Hiccup had stayed at the table leaving the girls a perfect opportunity to interrogate him.

_-Nosey girls are the worst people to talk to when you are annoyed. But I remembered I only had to deal with them a few more days then I could escape them in class.-_

"Are you okay Hic?" Astrid asks pushing her chest out a little like worm bait for a fish.

"Yeah I am great." He says bluntly playing with a napkin.

"Lets cut the crap you are so not yourself. What is up?" Ruff demands snatching the napkin from his grasp.

"I was gonna ask Toothless to hang out today and you had stolen him again." He huffs snatching the napkin back.

"Really?" The girls both say in unision.

"Why are you so aggravated about this?"

"Oh... I just wanted to hang... like guys do," He answers awkwardly "...also he told me."

"Yeah I know he said and what is your problem? Why are you being so awkward?" Ruff asks in a frustrated tone.

"Nothing I am fine, I'm just hungry." He replies playing with the napkin again.

The guys return with pizza and Toothless shoots a confused look at Hiccup and the girls annoyed looks.

"Toothless, me and Astrid are going to go shopping today and Snot and Tuff are coming, you and Hiccup will have to find something else to do." Ruff says in a flat tone but in a way that Hiccup will understand what she is doing and also in a way Toothless understands what she is trying to accomplish by leaving the two alone.

"See you later for that spin the bottle game." She winks as they finish off their pizza and leave.

"So..." Hiccup says attempting to break the silence between them.

"So...what do you want to do?"

"We could go for a walk? There is a park with a little lake nearby?" Hiccup suggests.

"Okay, a walk... Yeah sounds good." Toothless replies.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks questioning the tone his friend was using.

"Yeah I am just a little stressed. Are you okay? You have been annoyed all day." He says curiously.

"I was annoyed, but now I'm not." He smiles back looking at Toothless.

"And why is that?" Toothless responds.

"Well the girls had planned to take you shopping to talk, but I had also planned to ask if you wanted to hang out. So when you went to get pizza they told me and I told them, and them being crazy they got all suspicious because they think I am bi—I'm rambling sorry." Hiccup says apologetically. By now the two had reached the park and were walking around the small lake.

"It's fine Hiccup, I don't mind. So they think you are bi?" Toothless says looking away from the lake to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I don't have much of an interest in girls so they have jumped to me not being straight." Hiccup huffs taking a seat on the bench overlooking the lake and park.

"Are you straight..?" Toothless asks looking Hiccup in the eyes.

"Can I tell you something you can't even say to the girls?" Hiccup asks looking away from Toothless.

"It might slip out... I'm joking, yes what is it?" He asks.

_-I never realised telling someone I was so close with something insanely personal would actually be difficult.-_

"I don't have an interest in girls... at all. None. Zero." Hiccup confesses.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asks, already knowing what he means but wanting to seem confused.

"Erm... Let's just say our dorm room is now anything but straight." Hiccup says quietly but with a small laugh.

"So you are saying...?" Toothless replies, laughing at how hard he is making it for his friend.

"Oh come on don't make me say it." Hiccup laughs.

"I did, it's your turn."

"Fine, I am... am... I am gay." Hiccup says in defeat after procrastinating.

"I know." Toothless smiles.

"Good." Hiccup says letting a small breath escape his lips. He then realised he had been holding his breath.

"I won't tell the others if you don't tell them about me." Toothless winks.

"Okay our dirty little secret. But I think it will be obvious later." Hiccup says winking back at him.

"Why?" Toothless asks, genuinely confused at this.

"I think it will be obvious later because we are playing spin the bottle with everyone."

Toothless sits shocked for a second until he realises his friend had started to walk off looking over his shoulder at him with a mischievous but slightly nerdy grin.


End file.
